Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016
Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 (Hello! Project ひなフェス 2016) is the 4th annual Hello! Project Hinamatsuri festival. It will take place on March 19 and March 20, 2016 at Pacifico Yokohama. The festival will coincide with Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016. Setlist Morning Musume '16 Premium= #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi - Morning Musume '16 #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ - Morning Musume '16 #Dokka~n Capriccio - Morning Musume '16 #MC #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ - Country Girls #Otona no Jijou - NEXT YOU (Juice=Juice) #MC - NEXT YOU #Next is you! - NEXT YOU #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME #Dondengaeshi - ANGERME #Jinsei wa STEP! - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - Kobushi Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #Sakura Night Fever - Kobushi Factory (joined by all of the Hello! Project members as back dancers halfway) #MC - Morning Musume '16 #Lottery - 20 fans win an item signed by all of the Hello! Project members #Resonant Blue - Takagi Sayuki #Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger - trugranful #MC - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka #Koi no Dance Site - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Ai no Gundan - Juice=Juice, Country Girls #Shabondama - ANGERME #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ - ℃-ute #MC - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko #ENDLESS SKY - Morning Musume '16 #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ - Morning Musume '16 #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ - Morning Musume '16 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '16 #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '16 #MC #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! |-|Juice-Juice + Country Girls Premium= #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ - Country Girls #Otona no Jijou - NEXT YOU (Juice=Juice) #Next is you! - NEXT YOU #MC #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME #Dondengaeshi - ANGERME #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi - Morning Musume '16 #MC - Morning Musume '16 #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ - Morning Musume '16 #Jinsei wa STEP! - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - Kobushi Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #Sakura Night Fever - Kobushi Factory (joined by all of the Hello! Project members as back dancers halfway) #MC #Lottery #Yo no Naka Barairo - Fukumura Mizuki #Koi wo Shichaimashita! - AAAa #MC #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan - ANGERME #Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne - Country Girls #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Morning Musume '16 #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - ℃-ute #Ai no Diving - Juice=Juice #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS - Juice=Juice #CHOICE & CHANCE - Juice=Juice #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice #MC #Uwaki na Honey Pie → Wonderful World |-|ANGERME + Kobushi Factory Premium= #TBA |-|℃-ute Premium= #TBA Featured Members *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '16 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Yanagawa Nanami **Funaki Musubu *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **22nd Gen: Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko **23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi **24th Gen: Nakano Rion, Maeda Kokoro ;3/19 Morning Musume '16 Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Takagi Sayuki *3-nin Gumi Performance: trugranful **Miyamoto Karin **Tamura Meimi **Nakanishi Kana ;3/19 Juice=Juice + Country Girls Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Fukumura Mizuki *4-nin Gumi Performance: AAAa **Uemura Akari **Suzuki Airi **Haga Akane **Hamaura Ayano ;3/20 ANGERME + Kobushi Factory Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Ogawa Rena *5-nin Gumi Performance: Tsubomi Factory **Taguchi Natsumi **Nomura Minami **Niinuma Kisora **Inoue Rei **Kamikokuryo Moe ;3/20 ℃-ute Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Wada Ayaka *6-nin Gumi Performance: 6 Pack **Katsuta Rina **Ogata Haruna **Yajima Maimi **Kishimoto Yumeno **Ishida Ayumi **Kudo Haruka Concert Schedule Videos File:Hello! Project ひなフェス 2016 〜総勢51人の大抽選会！〜 File:Hello! Project ひなフェス 2016 〜あの方が大暴走？！♡〜 Trivia *Continuing the annual tradition of a member blog relay to promote the festival, this year members had a Twitter video relay starting with Yajima Maimi on February 16th. All videos were uploaded onto a page on the special website. *The shuffle unit names were officially announced on Episode #159 of Hello! Project Station."モー娘。'16アメリカ、℃-uteイベント、演劇女子部、モー娘。'16英語、田村ヘアアレンジ MC：佐藤優樹・稲場愛香【ハロ！ステ#159】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2016-03-09. *The solo performers' outfits were coordinated by the members of trugranful in Episode #108 of The Girls Live, and will be revealed when they each perform.The Girls Live (Episode #108). TV Tokyo. 2016-03-11. Notes # On March 17, it was announced that ANGERME member Aikawa Maho would not be able to participate in Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 and Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 due to the flu."アンジュルム 相川茉穂に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-03-17. References External Links *Event Detail *Special Site *Goods Category:2016 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In